Zach Jacobs
Zach Jacobs is a character from the Olympia Heights series of novels and comics. He is the modern Zeus. Vitals Name: Zachary Caleb Jacobs Gender: '''Male '''Sexuality: '''Heterosexual '''Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue Race: Caucasian Hobbies: Football, flirting, video games Family: Mrs. Jacobs (mother), Caleb Jacobs (father), Nick Morrisey (half-brother/comic continuity only) Drives: Thunderbird History Zach lives alone with his mother. Zach's father, Caleb Jacobs, made it clear when he married Mrs. Jacobs that he was not interested in having children. Caleb was an important businessman in Miami, and he was more interested in having a trophy wife and career than a family. When Mrs. Jacobs accidentally became pregnant, Caleb felt manipulated and a divorce followed. Caleb Jacobs moved away to Orlando soon after the birth of Zach. He was an absent father for most of Zach's life, attempting to make up for his failures as a father by showering Zach with expensive presents (such as cars and new video game systems). Zach's Thunderbolt was his sixteenth birthday present. During Zach's formative years, he became close to two people: June Herald and Lewis Mercer. Lewis, a year younger than Zach, has always been an eager and energetic sidekick. June and Zach were childhood sweethearts. The Pantheon In Olympia Heights: The Pantheon, Zach first discovers his strange abilities during a football game against Miami West. While being sacked, Zach appears to be struck by lightning. Upon closer inspection of the footage, Zach realizes that he was the source of the bolt. Zach and Lewis are approached by Dr. Celene Davis and invited to the first meeting of The Pantheon. During the first book of the series, Zach gets caught cheating on his girlfriend, June Herald, and they split up. At the end of the first novel, Zach rescues his allies from Pandora's Pythos where they have been trapped by Prometheus. He is left with the memory of fighting the war against the Titans on the same side as the Titan that he kills. The Weight of the World In Olympia Heights: The Weight of the World, we meet Zach a few months after his breakup from June. He is tired of sleeping around and misses his childhood sweetheart. During this time, he develops an ability to call thunderstorms, though it is an unconscious power for most of the novel. He tries to make a move on Minnie Rutherford, but she shuts him down. Zach Thunderbird gets destroyed in this book by the falling Big Dipper. Rumors from a school gossip blog cause Zach to think that Lewis is having a fling with June and the two fight. At the end of the novel, Zach and Lewis are both hospitalized with injuries from their fight but recovering. Zach has repaired his relationship with June. He also has a new Tesla Roadster (a gift from Caleb Jacobs.) The Blood of Athens In Olympia Heights: The Blood of Athens, Zach and June are left behind while the rest of the members of The Pantheon visit Greece for a school trip. Zach and June decide to drive to Savannah, Georgia, where they can get married with a short waiting period (as both characters are eighteen at this point in the series). While returning to Miami, however, the pair are kidnapped by the Titan Menoitios. They are rescued by their allies after Peter Hadley kills their captor. The Cult of Kronos In Olympia Heights: The Cult of Kronos, Zach and June are moving to Gainesville for college and setting up an apartment. Zach returns to Miami for a meeting and drinks the water of Mnemosyne. The water gives him access to his powers and memories as Zeus. While returning to Gainesville, he stops by his father's office for money. Caleb Jacobs and many of his employees have been controlled by Kronos, and Zach displays the ability to grow to olympic heights while escaping. He makes it out of the city and calls for help. Zach meets up with Jason Livingstone. The rest of The Pantheon have been captured, including June. Zach and Jason stock up on tranquilizer guns at Jason's father's hunting cabin and return to raid the building where their allies are being kept. They escape into the street, only to face down Kronos as a team. After destroying Kronos, The Pantheon are outed from their very public display of power. They flee to a warehouse. At the end of the Olympia Heights series, Zach and his allies take on new forms and names and receive new identities. The epilogue shows that Zach went on to become President of the United States in the form of a man named Kingston (President Kingston and his wife, Olympia.) Comic Continuity In the Olympia Heights comic series, Zach is half brother to Nick Morrisey. Zach's father had an affair with Nick's mother while Mrs. Jacobs was pregnant, resulting in the boys being in the same school year. In addition to being half-brothers with Nick, Zach's relationship to June Herald is uncertain. As of issue two, we know that Zach denies any involvement with June beyond once being her lab partner. In "Lightning Rod," Zach is arrested in relation to the disappearance of June Herald. The issue ends with Zach in cuffs sitting in the back of a squad car. Category:Characters